An interface between the ECEPP-based program ECEPPAK and the commercial software InsightII is under development using Open Interface (MSI). ECEPPAK is a moderate-sized computational chemistry package written in Fortran. Open Interface is a product of Biosym/MSI, which allows their custsomers to write code to extend their InsightII molecular visualization tool. The code is being written in C and some preliminary results appear quite promising.